


A Christmas Month

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on christmas songs, featuring Loona pairings!Happy holidays and enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Sweater (ViSeul)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> Very angsty and mentions of an accident and depression. 
> 
> It does end well, don't worry! Enjoy this first one-shot, ViSeul centered.
> 
> It's based on Ailee's 'Sweater', I'd recommend listening to it while reading :)

**_Wish I had worn something warmer_ **

Vivi sighs into the cold evening air. Her breath fogs up, twirling in front of her. Shivering, she wraps her arms around herself, braving through the snow-covered streets. Christmas lights are strung up everywhere, lighting up the dark sky above. Smiling families are seen everywhere, on their way to christmas dinner no doubt. Vivi’s eyes focus on the road ahead, careful not to slip and fall on the patches of ice. The longer she walks, the colder the evening seems to be getting.

**_Baby it’s cold out in the snow_ **

She wishes she would’ve stayed home. She can’t bring herself to be joyful for the holiday season anyway, but her friends insisted that she join them for dinner. She can only blame herself and her soft spot for them anyway. Blinking, she stops at a crossing. On her right, an empty park is lit up by a few string lights and a neon sign with ‘ _ Merry Christmas’ _ displayed on it in bright red. She twitches in place. She hasn’t gone to the park in a long time.

**_It doesn’t feel like Christmas when you’re not with me_ **

_ ‘Come on, it’s not that slippery!’ She laughs as she watches her fall on her ass 2 seconds later. ‘Vivi, stop laughing and come help me up!’ Chuckling to herself, she carefully steps closer to pick the younger girl up. ‘Don’t worry I’ve got you.’ _

She blinks, tears in her eyes. Her feet drag her past the park slowly. Eyeing the swing set they’d spent so much time on together just last year. Sniffling, she sighs and finds herself moving towards it. Sitting down on the cold swing, she looks up at the night sky. The moon and stars are sparkling beautifully. Normally, she’d love to search for constellations and meaning in that endless sky. But now, all she sees are sparkling balls of hot gas, millions of lightyears away, mocking her empty heart.

**_Doesn’t feel like home, when I’m here alone_ **

Her arms come to wrap around her again, as she shivers and moves on from the swing. She looks back one last time, the shadow of a past happiness making her shake. Vivi misses it. She misses her. Turning back, she slowly makes her way to the main road again. She could’ve easily taken the car or asked one of her other friends for a ride, but she felt like walking. The cold is soothing. It resonates with her, lately. She’s been cold for a while.

**_Wish I was laying on your shoulder_ **

**_Imagine me wrapped up in your arms_ **

_ ‘Vivi! Wake up! We’ll be late!’ Vivi yawns, stretching her arms far above her head, hitting the headboard. ‘Late for what?’ She blinks open her eyes, met with the beautiful sight of a brown-haired small girl smiling down at her. She’s dressed and ready to go, while Vivi is still in her pyjamas. ‘Did you forget already? We’re having brunch with Jinsol and Jungeun!’ She smiles and nods, remembering their date with their friends. ‘I almost forgot.’ Instead of getting up, Vivi takes advantage of her position and pulls the younger girl into her, sighing contently. ‘Just 5 more minutes.’ She feels her scoff into her shoulder but melt into her anyway. ‘Fine… 5 minutes…’ _

**_It doesn’t feel like Christmas, no, without you by my side_ **

Her sluggish steps slowly bring her closer to her destination. Jungeun and Jinsol’s house. They’d been there for her all this time, not allowing her to sulk on her own. She owes them a lot. It’s been a tough year and it’d be a blatant lie if Vivi says she’s not the tiniest bit relieved they invited her for Christmas dinner. Her lips tilt up slightly at the sight of a large owl with a Christmas hat on the Jung’s front lawn. That must’ve been Jinsol’s idea. A small white dove coos in the tree above her as she turns towards their house. She eyes it for a moment, a heavy feeling settling on her chest.

**_Even though we’re miles apart,_ **

**_I’ll keep you in my heart…_ **

_ ‘I wish I could be a dove. Maybe in my next life?’ Vivi chuckles, shaking her head as they walk through the park. ‘Why? You’re terrified of birds?’ She watches her nod with a firm look on her face. ‘I wouldn’t be scared anymore, right? And I would be able to fly wherever I want.’ Vivi nods. It’s a cute thought. _

Knocking on the door, Vivi waits patiently as she hears the ruckus inside the house. Moments later the door opens to reveal a tall raven-haired girl. ‘Vivi! Come in, it’s cold out!’ She nods in greeting and steps in, relishing in the heat of their home. Smiling, Jinsol helps take her coat from her to store in the closet for the time being. ‘I still don’t get why you didn’t ask one of us to pick you up. I know you like hiking, but it’s freezing out there!’ She smiles back slightly, rubbing her arm in thought. ‘Hey, I like your sweater. Isn’t that-’ Before she can finish, a soft cry is heard from the next room and Jinsol rushes over. ‘Come on! Soo and Jiwoo are here already!’ She follows her friend to the source of the soft cries. Jiwoo and Sooyoung are looking at the child in Jungeun’s arms with a soft frown. ‘Look, mommy’s back! She just went to get aunt Vivi!’

As blue as she’s been feeling, even Vivi can’t keep a straight face as she watches Jinsol wrap herself around her wife and daughter. Jungeun smiles up at her wife and kisses her cheek before turning to Vivi. ‘Vivi, I’m glad you made it.’ She nods and walks closer, greeting her and her god-daughter, Yerim. ‘Hey. Merry Christmas eve.’ Jungeun smiles at her brightly and Yerim reaches up for her. She lets her hold her hand and Vivi places a soft kiss on the child’s head. Jiwoo and Sooyoung wait patiently to greet Vivi. They know she can’t handle too much interaction at once anymore.

**_And I’ll wear your Christmas sweater on me tonight_ **

**_Let it keep me warm, I’ll be wrapped up tight_ **

**_So no matter where you go_ **

**_A little piece of you is close_ **

**_I’ll wear your Christmas sweater always_ **

Sooyoung chuckles as Jiwoo tries to get up, wobbling as she does. ‘Shush, and help me greet Vivi!’ Vivi holds out a hand, letting Jiwoo know she can stay seated. Her very pregnant friend smiles gratefully and opens her arms for a hug. Vivi can’t help but oblige. There’s no denying Jiwoo, especially not a very pregnant and glowing Jiwoo. ‘Vivi. We’ve missed you.’ They haven’t seen her in a while. Vivi somehow always manages to keep herself busy with work. Barely meeting anyone. She’s been on her own a lot the past months. ‘How have you been?’ As she moves on the hug Sooyoung, the latter speaks to her gently with a knowing look. Vivi shrugs and settles beside Jiwoo as she decides she doesn’t want to let go of her hand. Jiwoo’s other hand is comfortably tucked between Sooyoung’s on her lap. 

**_Remembering back to last December_ **

**_Feels like it was just yesterday_ **

_ ‘You’re due in a month, right?’ Jungeun nods in discomfort, wrapped up in Jinsol’s arms. ‘I am, wish she could hurry up though.’ Jinsol chuckles, kissing her wife’s head. ‘She’ll join us when she’s ready, love.’ Vivi smiles, cuddled up on the other couch with her. ‘Thought of any names yet?’ Jungeun and Jinsol shrug. ‘We have a few options, why? We’re always open to ideas.’ Vivi turns to her side as she frowns in thought. Her lip scrunches up with her nose cutely. ‘How about Yerim?’ Vivi, Jinsol, and Jungeun turn to her. ‘Yerim… That does sound nice.’ _

**_Every stitch is like a little piece of history_ **

**_Even though we’re miles apart,_ **

**_I’ll still keep you in my heart_ **

  
  


‘Do you want to hold her?’ Vivi blinks as Jungeun walks towards her with little Yerim. The kid giggles up at her and reaches out with her little hands. She can’t believe she’s almost 1 year old already. It’s been a year already… ‘I- Sure.’ She takes Yerim into her arms and instantly the kid starts playing with her hair. ‘Bi!’ Jungeun chuckles at her daughter. ‘She’s caught us talking about you while we were planning the dinner party and I guess she likes the sound of her god-mother’s name.’ Vivi smiles, genuinely for the first time that night. The child in her arms is melting her heart, bit by bit. ‘That’s me, Yerimmie. I’m auntie Vivi.’ Taking a step back, Jungeun joins her wife in the kitchen to lay the last hands on decorating the plates for dinner. Jiwoo and Sooyoung chuckle and play along with Vivi and Yerim.

**_And I’ll wear your Christmas sweater on me tonight_ **

**_Let it keep me warm, I’ll be wrapped up tight_ **

**_So no matter where you go_ **

**_A little piece of you is close_ **

**_I’ll wear your Christmas sweater always_ **

Yerim starts pointing at the figures on Vivi’s christmas sweater. Small pink deer are glittering all over the soft sweater. ‘I think she likes your sweater.’ Jiwoo chuckles as Yerim mumbles incoherently at Vivi’s sweater while smiling. ‘It’s hers, isn’t it?’ Sooyoung speaks softly, carefully, as if the wrong tone could break Vivi. It could. Vivi simply nods, focusing on the child in her arms to drown out the sad thoughts running rampant in her mind like the slowly forming blizzard outside.

**_Stitch by stitch, oh_ **

**_Inch by inch, oh_ **

**_Feeling close to you, after all that we’ve been through_ **

**_Thread by thread, you_ **

**_Wrap me up in red_ **

**_Someday you’ll be here, but until then… Now_ **

‘Have you heard anything about her?’ Vivi shakes her head and hands Yerim over to Jiwoo. The kid’s been reaching for her. Vivi takes the chance to walk towards the back door, needing a breath. Jinsol sighs and shakes her head at Sooyoung as she makes a move to follow their friend. Instead, Jinsol walks after her. ‘Vivi? You know she just worries about you, right? We all do.’ Vivi’s eyes brim with tears. ‘I know…’ Jinsol grabs a thick blanket from a closet in the hallway and wraps it around the 2 of them before opening the back door and stepping out with her. Vivi leans into her gratefully, breathing in the stingy cold air. It burns her airways, burns away the mental pain. ‘She wouldn’t want you to be living like this while she’s gone.’ Vivi quietly lets her tears fall, letting Jinsol comfort her.

**_I’ll wear your Christmas sweater on me tonight_ **

**_Let it keep me warm, I’ll be wrapped up tight_ **

**_So no matter where you go_ **

**_A little piece of you is close_ **

**_This old sweater feels so soft_ **

_ Tears, it’s all Vivi can see when she opens her eyes. Her own tears, the tears of her friends and family. ‘Why can’t she stay?!’ Jinsol holds her tightly as the love of her life is wheeled out of the room carefully. ‘You heard the doctor, Vivi… Her parents want her at a better facility so she has a better chance at survival…’ It’s been a nightmare. A living nightmare. Ever since that dreadful New Year’s Eve 2 months ago. Her beloved has been in a coma, on the brink of death with no clear prospects. Her parents had never been fond of their relationship and took this opportunity to ensure their daughter’s recovery, as well as pull her away from Vivi and their ‘sinful’ friends. Crying into each other, Vivi, Sooyoung, and Jinsol cling to each other tightly. A few buildings over, a crying Jungeun is being comforted by Jiwoo. The new-born Yerim upset as she hears her mother and aunt’s cries. _

**_And I’ll never take it off so I’ll…_ **

‘It’s going to be okay, Vivi.’ Jinsol smiles down at her, rubbing her back as she guides them back inside. Vivi shakes her head. ‘It’s been months. They didn’t even tell us where they took her!’ As Jinsol looks at her with an apologetic smile, their doorbell rings. Vivi frowns and sniffles, turning to the noise. ‘Go ahead and take a seat in the dining room with the rest. Our final guest has finally arrived.’ She pats Vivi’s back, pushing her in the direction of the living room, taking the blanket and draping it over the stairs as she walks towards the front of the house. Still frowning, Vivi walks into the dining room, finding the rest of her friends seated already, smiling at her. Getting confused, she takes a seat. ‘Bi!’ She turns to Yerim, who’s in a cute bat-themed purple booster seat next to her mother. Another chair is empty next to her on the other side. That must be Jinsol’s spot. Jiwoo and Sooyoung are seated side by side, Sooyoung scooting closer to Jiwoo to help her wife reach everything with ease.

‘She’s finally here!’ Everyone smiles and turns to look behind them to where Jinsol’s voice is heard. They all seem ready to jump up and rush at the guest, peaking Vivi’s interest.

**_Wear your Christmas sweater from ’92_ **

**_Love the way it looks and still smells like you all day_ **

**_So whenever you’re away_ **

**_I’ll wear your Christmas sweater_ **

‘You did always look better in that sweater than me…’ Vivi’s eyes widen and she jumps out of her seat, turning as if she’s heard a ghost. She might as well have. In front of her, a small girl, her brown hair resting just above her shoulders. Large round glasses are perched atop her button nose. She looks thinner than she remembers, but she’s still the same girl she fell head over heels for. Jinsol takes a step to the side, smiling widely.

‘Haseul?’ Tearing up, the girl nods, taking a step towards her. ‘I’m sorry it took me so long to come home, Vi…’ Vivi instantly jumps into her arms. Both girls cry into each other, holding on tightly. Everyone around them cries as well. Tears of happiness springing from their eyes at the long-overdue reunion. After a moment, Yerim’s happy voice is heard. ‘Momma! Bi!’ She saw her hugging the stranger and decided to point it out to her mother. Jungeun nods. Vivi pulls away from Haseul and kisses her softly before turning towards the dining table, not letting go of her. ‘Seul, meet our god-daughter, Yerim.’ Everyone laughs at Haseul’s puppy-like expression. Yerim laughs along happily in her seats.

For the first time in almost a year, their group is complete and true happiness is shared as their long-lost friend is back, right on time for Yerim’s first Christmas. ‘Wait, Jinsol never mentioned Jiwoo is pregnant! Congrats! I should’ve brought an extra present!’ They’re right back to their old dynamic. Under the table, Vivi tightly holds on to Haseul’s hand. She doesn’t plan on ever letting go.

**_I’ll wear your Christmas sweater always_ **


	2. Dear Santa (Yeorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd oneshot! Yerim and Yeojin centered, based on 'Dear Santa' by TTS! Listen to the song (KR version) while reading :)  
> Yerim and Yeojin are best friends, celebrating Christmas eve together!

**_Dear Santa_ **

**_Listen to my story_ **

Smiling at the soft snowfall outside, Yeojin hums to herself. Behind her, her sister Haseul is wrapping some last-minute gifts. ‘Did you wrap all your gifts, Yeo?’ She turns to her sister and nods, walking over to the couch. ‘They’re all under the tree.’ She settles into the couch and swings her short legs back and forth above the floor. They’re not ALL under the tree. She has a special present stored under her bed for a special someone. Haseul hums and puts the final gifts under the tree before turning back to her sister. ‘I’ll be helping mom with the food, can you set the table and shovel the walkway? Don’t want our guests to slip.’ 

Yeojin jumps up with a sigh and heads towards the dining room. All the utensils and decorations she’d need are already laying on the closet on the side. Picking up the table cloth, she hums to herself as she sets the table. She takes her time to align the plates and cutlery, not wanting to be scolded by her mother or Haseul. Resting her hands on her hips, she nods contently at her work. ‘Perfect!’ She applauds herself for a moment before being interrupted by her dad. ‘Good job, kiddo. I’m going to prep the fire pit outside, you’re okay with shoveling the walkway, right?’ Yeojin nods and salutes her dad. ‘Leave it to me!’ Chuckling, he ruffles her hair as he passes her, tugging on his thick coat and gloves.

With her favourite orange winter coat, frog hat and matching scarf, and green gloves, she makes her way to the garage to pick up their snow shovel. Carelessly dragging it behind her, she looks at the layer of snow threatening to injure their guests. ‘Snow! Make way for Yeojin!’ She readies herself in front of their door, digging the shovel into the snow and pushes with all her might. ‘Well that didn’t work.’ The snow is stickier than she expects, so she frowns down at it with the shovel in hand. She takes a moment to look around before remembering they still have a bag of snow salt in the garage too. ‘Aha!’

Hauling the bag outside, she digs her gloved hands in and sprinkles it around the walkway happily. Once she’s sure she’s covered the whole walkway, she stares at the snow. ‘Shoo!’ Another frown settles on her face. The snow has indents in it from where the salt crystals hit it, but doesn’t seem to be disappearing as she was expecting. ‘Now what?’ She leans against the snow shovel, scoffing as it’s nearly her own height. ‘A bit of snow isn’t going to beat me!’ She drags the shovel and bag of salt back to the garage and looks around. Her eyes light up as she glances over at her father’s workbench. A mischievous smirk finds its way to her lips as she walks over.

‘HAHAHAHA, DIE SNOW, DIE!’ Yeojin laughs maniacally as she blow-torches the snow on the walkway with her father’s blowtorch. It melts almost instantly, the molten slow left in puddles on the walkway. Smirking at her brilliant idea, she bows to a non-existent audience and returns the blowtorch to its original place. Happy to be done, she walks back inside, kicking off her boots and hanging up her outerwear. ‘The walkway is clear!’ Her mother walks by from the kitchen to the living room. ‘Well done, dear. Care to give us a hand with setting the snacks and appetizers on the coffee table?’ She drags herself towards the kitchen to find Haseul coming out with 2 bowls of candy. She tries to reach for one but her sister quickly turns away. ‘Nuh-uh! Not until the guests get here.’ Yeojin grunts and picks up some of the plates, following behind her.

***

‘It looks beautiful, Yerim!’ She smiles at her sister’s compliment as they both look at her well-decorated christmas tree. ‘Thanks, Jinsol. Is Jungeun coming soon?’ Jinsol smiles happily at the mention of her girlfriend and wraps an arm around Yerim’s shoulder. ‘She’ll be here in a few minutes to help us with the cake.’ Yerim nods and leans into her sister’s hold. It’s just the 2 of us in their small apartment but every christmas, they manage to make it feel like home. Especially since Jinsol started dating Jungeun last year. They’re basically Yerim’s pseudo parents at this point. 

‘You remembered to buy the green fondant, right?’ Jinsol chuckles and nods, patting Yerim’s head. ‘I did. Why’s Yeojin so obsessed with frogs anyway?’ Yerim shrugs with a smile. ‘Who knows. She just does so it has to be part of the cake.’ Jinsol nods and turns to check her phone. ‘Jungie’s here. I’ll go help her with the rest of the ingredients, be right back!’ The younger Jung chuckles as her sister rushes out to help her girlfriend who no doubt brought way too many utensils and ingredients, as per usual. Walking to their small kitchen, Yerim starts pulling out the basic ingredients and the decorations they have in the cupboards. She wants to make a cake for Yeojin and her family as thanks for inviting their little family to their christmas dinner. 

A few minutes later, the front door opens and Jinsol loudly announces their presence. ‘I have returned with sweets! And Jungeun brought some candy too!’ Yerim shakes her head at her sister’s cheesy comment while Jungeun blushes and sets a bag of presents down in the living room. ‘Wow, you really outdid yourself, Yerim.’ She smiles at the Christmas tree in the corner, colourful and glittery, just like Yerim herself. ‘Thank you, Jungeun.’ The older girl walks over and hugs her tightly in greeting. ‘Ready to get baking?’ Yerim excitedly cheers and Jinsol hoots behind them before wrapping Jungeun into a back hug. ‘Chef Jungeun, please show us the way!’ Laughing together, the girls get to baking, with Yerim and Jungeun doing the most work. Jinsol helps by cleaning up around them and taste testing.

**_I’m wanting it desperately_ **

**_For their heart to be the same as mine_ **

***

Yeojin makes sure her room is somewhat presentable for when Yerim arrives. They’d made plans for her to stay over so Jinsol and Jungeun could spend Christmas eve together alone. Excited to have her best friend over, Yeojins sings and dances around her room, making sure all her plushies are neatly arranged on her big bed. Having Yerim over always ended in cuddling up between the plushies and pillows while watching movies and she hopes tonight won’t be much different. She kneels next to her bed and pulls a small box from underneath it, wrapped in glittery purple wrapping paper. Blushing, she sets it back carefully and moves to get dressed in her favourite christmas sweater. It’s green with a silly frog wearing a Christmas hat on the front. 

**_What about us?_ **

**_You and I made my heart flutter_ **

‘Yeojin, can you get the door?’ Smiling widely, she hops over at her sister’s request and braces herself with a deep breath before opening the door widely. ‘YERIMMIE!’ Yerim’s smile lights up the place more than any of her mother’s decorations ever could. The older girl greets her with equal excitement and energy. ‘YEOJINNIE!’ The girls hug each other tightly, Jungeun and Jinsol smiling at them from the doorstep. ‘Mind if we come in?’ Yeojin quickly pulls away and blushes, letting them all into the warmth of their home. ‘Of course, sorry. Happy holidays, guys!’ The trio smiles widely and returns the sentiment. ‘Thanks, Yeojin. Happy holidays to you as well.’ Yeojin helps them hang their coats in the closet and leads them into the living room where Haseul and her mom have just finished setting down the last cups. 

‘Welcome! Happy holidays.’ Everyone shares greetings and hugs, Haseul settling into one of the couches with Jinsol and Jungeun, catching up with them. Their mother goes to fetch their father from the garden and Yeojin takes a seat by the fireplace with Yerim. She grabs the older girl’s hands and rubs them between her own. ‘Did you forget your gloves again?’ Yerim blushes and nods, letting Yeojin warm her up. Yerim has a tendency of forgetting her gloves and scarf, which often leads to Yeojin lending hers to the older girl or warming her up. ‘Thanks, Yeo.’ It’s the younger’s turn to blush but she blames it on the heat of the fire near them. ‘You want some hot cocoa?’ Yerim smiles widely, the kind of smile that makes her eyes turn into crescent moons, the kind of smile that makes Yeojin’s heart skip a beat.

**_Hope we’ll be a bit closer_ **

**_Come to me today_ **

Yeojin makes sure Yerim gets her favourite cup. It has small purple bats all over it. Adding whipped cream and marshmallows to the hot chocolate milk, she carefully walks back to the living room, trying to not spill any of it. ‘Yeojin, omg that’s much too full!’ Her mother is worried about her carpet potentially getting stained by Yeojin’s concoction but she somehow manages to hand the cup over to Yerim safely, who chuckles and takes a bite from the whipped cream tower. Yeojin smiles happily and leans over, wiping some whipped cream off of Yerim’s nose. Jinsol and Haseul share a look before taking a sip from their own drinks. Jungeun shakes her head and leans against Jinsol, engaging in conversation with Haseul’s mother.

After finishing her hot chocolate, Yerim feels much warmer and she happily follows Yeojin to her room to set her backpack down and watch a movie before dinner. ‘What do you want to watch?’ Yerim shrugs and throws herself on Yeojin’s comfortable bed. She sinks into the numerous plushies underneath her and closes her eyes contently. ‘Yerim! C’mon, sleeping later, movie now!’ Yerim ignores her and smiles when Yeojin decides to jump on her back. ‘Hey, wake up!’ Yerim simply tries to hold back her laughter as Yeojin whines and shakes her around. Frowning, Yeojin thinks of her best course of action. Smirking, she leans down next to Yerim’s ear. Yerim blushes when she feels her soft breath against her skin. ‘Yerimmie, please wake up so we can watch a movie and cuddle?’ She can hear the pout in her voice and melts. Suddenly she’s flipped over and laughing loudly as Yeojin launches a tickle attack. ‘Or face the consequences!’

**_What about us?_ **

**_For us to spend together_ **

**_For a white Christmas to come,_ **

**_I’m waiting_ **

Smiling, the girls settle on the bed, Yerim snuggled up against Yeojin, her head on the smaller girl’s chest as they watch the third Harry Potter film, one of Yerim’s favourites. Yeojin lazily runs her hand through Yerim’s dark brown locks, barely focusing on the movie. She nuzzles her head against Yerim’s and simply enjoys their close proximity. Once the movie ends, Yerim stretches and looks up at Yeojin, who’s close to falling asleep. ‘Hey, you weren’t even watching, were you?’ Yeojin blushes and pushes Yerim off her. ‘Whatever, you’re comfy and warm, okay?’ She gets up out of bed. At that time, Haseul’s voice is heard from the bottom of the staircase.

‘Time for dinner!  **_Let’s go! C’mon girls!_ ** ’ Yerim and Yeojin shout down a ‘yes’ and Yeojin turns off her laptop before walking downstairs, Yerim in tow. Once downstairs, they find everyone already seated around the dining table, waiting for them. Yeojin slides out Yerim’s chair for her with a grin, and takes a seat next to her. Yeojin’s parents share a smile and quickly push the girls to eat to their heart’s content. Everyone digs in, chatting and smiling over the delicious meal. As per usual, Yerim and Yeojin end up trying to outdo each other, and eat way too much. Haseul and Jinsol suggest they take a walk together, to walk it off. 

**_With a beating heart_ **

**_Wearing white clothes_ **

Yeojin helps Yerim into her white coat and makes sure to hand her some spare gloves, securing a scarf and hat on the older girl to keep her warm. Smiling softly, Yerim takes Yeojin’s hand in hers tightly, pulling her outside. Snow slowly twirls around them, being swayed by the wind until finally falling to the streets, sticking to the rests of snow. Walking close together to keep warm, they fall into a sweet silence. Yeojin clings tightly to Yerim, occasionally slipping on patches of ice along the sidewalk. ‘Just hold onto my arm, Yeo.’ Grateful, Yeojin wraps her arm around Yerim’s and locks their hands again. 

**_Under the colourful tree lights_ **

**_To the sparkling streets_ **

**_Clean bell sounds by my ear,_ **

**_smile with each step_ **

They decide to take a small walk around the block, admiring the Christmas decorations on the streets and people’s front yards. ‘I really like how you decorated your tree by the way.’ Yerim blushes and sniffles at the cold air. She’d sent Yeojin a picture before they left to get to her house. ‘Thanks. I like it too.’ Smiling at each other, the pair look over at the park on the corner of the street. A few parents are out with their kids, letting them get their energy out before bed. Yeojin tugs Yerim along with a wide grin and the latter follows with a soft chuckle. They end up pushing each other on the swing set and Yeojin decides to show off by climbing around one of the climbing sets. ‘Look how high I got!’ Yeojin poses with a hand on her hip and sports a proud look on her face. Yerim shakes her head and takes a few pictures of her before ushering her to come back down. ‘Well done, Yeojin! Now get down here before you hurt yourself!’ Yeojin laughs and slowly starts descending, careful to stay in one piece.

**_I have a good feeling about today_ **

**_Christmas time that makes my heart flutter_ **

Yerim blushes as Yeojin jumps down in front of her, bowing and holding out her hand. ‘M’lady, apologies for the wait. Would you accompany me back home?’ Biting her lip, Yerim silently takes Yeojin’s gloved hand in hers and pulls her closer. ‘Why of course!’ Yeojin chuckles and wraps their arms around each other again, walking back towards her house. Yerim can’t help but feel happy as she’s walking against Yeojin. She has to keep her from slipping on ice a few more times, and they laugh it off every time. She’s happy as long as Yeojin is by her side.

Returning to Yeojin’s house, they find everyone getting their coats on. ‘Ah, you’re just in time! Your father is lighting up the fire pit out in the garden. Let’s all enjoy the rest of the evening on the terrace and watch the fireworks!’ Nodding happily, Yerim and Yeojin follow them to the back, smiling as the heat from the fire pit reaches them. They settle on one of the cushioned benches around it and take a cup of hot tea from Haseul gratefully. ‘Feeling better after your walk?’ Jinsol winks at the pair, causing Yerim to blush furiously. Yeojin laughs and nods. ‘Yeh, we ended up playing a bit at the park at the end of the street.’ The adults all laugh at their antics and fall into comfortable silence, just admiring the snowfall and fire.

**_Waiting for Santa all night_ **

**_This feeling of greeting a young day_ **

‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ Everyone nods at Jungeun’s comment, Jinsol wrapping her arm around her tightly, leaning back on the bench. Turning her head, Yerim comes face to face with Yeojin, who had been staring at her. The younger blushes and takes a sip from her tea. ‘When will the fireworks start?’ Haseul checks her phone and turns to Yerim. ‘To avoid waking up the kids in the neighbourhood, it’ll be 10 pm until 10:15 pm. So, another 15 minutes, wow time goes fast when you’re having fun.’ Jinsol chuckles and agrees, patting Haseul on the back. ‘Hey, shall we take some pictures together to commemorate tonight?’ Everyone eagerly nods and Jungeun gets up. ‘I brought my camera and tripod in case. I’ll go get them from the car quickly.’ Jinsol smiles and moves to help her out.

**_I feel like you will secretly come to me_ **

**_So I turned around to look_ **

Smiling widely, they all look into Jungeun’s camera lens. ‘Alright, let’s take a few pictures! I’ve got a remote trigger.’ She shows the small device in her hand as she walks back to the fire pit once her camera is properly set up. Everyone huddles together as she joins and counts down. ‘3, 2, 1, Smile!’ They all take a few pictures together, with silly poses and simple smiling ones. Jungeun moves her tripod inside and holds her camera as the fireworks will start soon. She hopes to get some nice shots of them going off, having brought her night lens. ‘Look, there!’ A thread of light is seen shooting across the sky for a few moments before loudly exploding into thousands of small light particles. After that, more follow, in a range of colours and forming different shapes. They all watch in awe, eyes twinkling as their heads are tilted up at the colourful sky.

**_What I’ve been dreaming of every day,_ **

**_I want to receive a confession tonight_ **

Yeojin looks away for a moment, turning to Yerim, who’s hand is holding hers as they stand in the middle of the garden, watching the fireworks. The fireworks reflect in Yerim’s eyes, her grin lighting up her surroundings. Her nose is slightly red from the cold, as are her cheeks. Yeojin thinks she’s never seen anyone as beautiful. She takes a shaky breath and tightly holds Yerim’s hand, who pulls her closer against her side, without looking away from the fireworks. Yerim’s smile seems to grow even more with Yeojin stuck to her side tightly, warmth emanating from both of their bodies.

Once the fireworks are over, they all retreat inside. Her father takes a moment to clean up and make sure the fire pit is safely extinguished. Jinsol and Jungeun give everyone a tight hug, wishing them a good night and Merry Christmas before heading back home. After helping their mother clean up, Haseul retreats to her room. Yeojin and Yerim decide to watch more movies in Yeojin’s room before going to bed. 

**_In that moment, if white snow falls_ **

**_It’ll be the Christmas of my imagination_ **

In their pyjamas, the girls are comfortably watching a movie, cuddled together on Yeojin’s bed, most of the stuffed toys having been thrown off already. After a while, Yeojin turns to look at her alarm clock, heart beating in her chest. She sits up, bringing Yerim up with her. ‘What’s up?’ Yerim frowns, as they’re only halfway through the movie. Yeojin moves forward to pause the film and push her laptop aside. Yerim notices Yeojin’s small hands shaking as she does so, her eyes nervously looking around. ‘Yeojin?’ She reaches out a hand, laying it on her shoulder in concern. She’s not used to seeing Yeojin so nervous.

**_Lovely sound of laughter,_ **

**_slight melody on top_ **

**_Night of dancing stars on the street_ **

**_Unforgettable Christmas time_ **

Yeojin gets off the bed slowly, and kneels beside it, reaching underneath. Yerim sits up on her knees and tries to look over the edge but Yeojin’s head quickly pops up again. Yeojin shoots her an awkward smile, her cheeks turning more and more red by the second. Before she can once again ask what’s wrong, Yeojin pushes a small present forward. ‘Merry Christmas, Yerim.’ Yerim smiles softly, noticing it indeed is officially Christmas day, the alarm clock on Yeojin’s nightstand indicating it’s 3 minutes past midnight. ‘Yeojin, aren’t we supposed to open the presents with everyone else in the morning?’ She appreciates the sweet gesture but they’d agreed that even Jungeun and Jinsol would come over in the morning so everyone could open their presents together.

**_You approach me secretly and sweetly_ **

**_At the scent that grazes my shoulder_ **

Yeojin shakes her head, looking down and clasping her hands together. They feel clammy and she can feel her cheeks heat up. ‘N-not this one. Just, open it, please?’ Yerim nods slowly, reaching out a hand to gently squeeze Yeojin’s hands in an effort to calm her down. ‘I will. Thank you, Yeo.’ She carefully pulls at the ribbon and starts peeling away the wrapping paper carefully. Yeojin waits, standing by her bed with bated breath. Yerim gets to the box, and takes the lid off slowly. For some reason, she’s starting to feel nervous. Inside the box, is a small key with a frog and bat keychain on it. Yerim takes it out and lays it in her palm looking at it in confusion. ‘Yeojinnie, what’s this key for?’ 

**_One person who I’ve been waiting for like a present_ **

**_I can see you_ **

Yeojin takes a deep breath and finally looks up to meet Yerim’s eyes. She reaches into her own shirt, pulling out a locket pendant in the shape of a heart. She leans forward, showing it to Yerim. The older girl frowns and leans in, noticing a small key hole on the side of the locket. ‘Can I?’ Yeojin nods and watches as Yerim gently takes the locket from her hands, putting the small key in and turning it. The locket springs open, revealing a picture of the both of them alongside a small inscription. ‘Home…’ Yerim tears up and looks at Yeojin, whose face is close due to her having to lean in to show the pendant. 

**_The moment we shyly stand facing each other_ **

**_The two hands you hold out_ **

Yerim lets go of the pendant and Yeojin takes the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and take the older girl’s hands in hers bravely. With determination in her eyes, she speaks softly. ‘I remember when we first met. You had just moved into town with your sister, looking to move on from the past. You always smiled at everyone and cheered everyone up. But the first time we spoke, I found you at the park near school, crying under a tree.’ Yerim’s tears slowly slip down her cheeks, hands shaking in Yeojin’s hold. Yeojin scoots closer, running her thumbs along Yerim’s hand in comfort. ‘I couldn’t believe a girl so cheerful, beautiful, and kind could look so sad. But you’re only human, and we all have our demons. That day, we became best friends, and I vowed to protect you from whatever is bad in the world.’

**_Holding your warm hand_ **

**_We walk together and look at the sky_ **

‘At some point I realised, the one thing you were uncertain about anymore was home. It took you awhile to get through things with Jinsol, and I’m sure you can call your apartment home now, finally.’ She takes a deep breath and releases one of her hands from holding Yerim’s to cup her cheek gently, thumb wiping away tear streaks. ‘But I know the thought lingers in your heart. I know you have nightmares of Jinsol leaving like your parents did.’ Yerim whimpers and leans into Yeojin’s hold, heart feeling heavy at her best friend’s words. ‘And I don’t ever want you to be sad. At some point along the way, I realised I want to be your home, Yerim. I’ll always be your best friend no matter what, but I can’t deny the fact that along the way I’ve fallen for you. With this pendant and key, I want to show you you have the key to my heart, your home, if you’ll have it…’ Yeojin stares into Yerim’s teary eyes, waiting for an answer. Her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest.

**_Full in that sky_ **

**_Full in my heart_ **

Just as Yeojin is about to pull her hand back, taking the silence as an answer, Yerim leans forward and kisses her sweetly, arms moving up and wrapping around Yeojin. Yeojin startles but kisses back, caressing Yerim’s cheek. They both end up breaking the kiss because they’re smiling too widely, heads leaning against each other. ‘Yeojin, from the moment we met, I knew you were special. You’ve always been a troublemaker and mischievous, but I think the worst you’ve ever done is steal my heart.’ Yerim’s voice cracks with emotion and Yeojin is quick to pull her into a tight hug, tears springing in her own eyes. ‘Yerimmie, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?’ Yerim laughs at the silly question and breaks out of the hug to look her in the eye, running a hand through Yeojin’s hair. ‘I would love nothing more.’ The pair cuddle up under the covers, a wide grin on their faces as they struggle to fall asleep.

**_White snow is falling_ **

**_Dream-like Christmas time_ **

The following morning, the duo walks downstairs hand in hand, and when Yerim and Yeojin share a kiss under the mistletoe her sister had so sneakily hung up at the living room entrance, with soft smiles and blushes on their faces, nobody commented. Everyone simply smiles, offering them breakfast and silently congratulating them for finally taking the step. Haseul and Jinsol share a high-five behind their back, Jungeun rolling her eyes and enjoying her coffee. They open their presents together, grateful for all they’ve received and those they’re with. Yerim however, looks over at Yeojin, a gentle look in her eyes. In her heart, Yeojin will always be the best present.

**_Oh, Christmas time_ **


	3. Sing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2Jin one-shot! I've been busy and even though Christmas is over, I will definitely finish these one-shots up asap!  
> Enjoy this one! <3

**_Picking up my old guitar,_ **

**_The confession that I couldn’t make_ **

Heejin strums her guitar quietly in her room. She’s seated on the floor, leaning against her bed. Outside, the cold winter wind blows soft snowflakes against her window with a howl. Frowning, she stops playing and leans on her guitar, chin on her arm. Tonight, Hyunjin will come over again to spend the night. It’s their tradition to spend a night at each other’s home during Christmas week each winter. They’ve been best friends since elementary school, when Hyunjin pushed a kid to protect Heejin. 

Heejin smiles at the memory, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. Hyunjin has always been there to protect her from anyone and anything. The girl is fearless and strong, with a usually docile nature. Hyunjin doesn’t have a large friend group, sticking to Heejin’s side all the time. However, they’re graduating from high school soon, and Heejin doesn’t know if they can get into the same college. And even if they do, they’ll be in completely different majors. Heejin plans on majoring in music, while Hyunjin is doubting between becoming a vet or P.E. teacher. Sighing, Heejin sets her guitar aside and gets up, dusting off her clothes.

**_Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell_ **

**_Just listen, I’ll sing for you_ **

Heejin has been in love with Hyunjin for as long as she can remember. It grew from their close friendship into a deep respect and love for the strange cat girl that she can’t even put into words. Blinking, she walks over to her desk and grabs a piece of paper from it. Her handwriting adorns the white sheet, several words scratched through and rewritten as she tried to arrange her thoughts and write them down. Lately it’s become harder for her to ignore the constant butterflies she gets around her best friend. She fears she’ll lose her when they go to college and inevitably make new friends, if she doesn’t gather the courage to confess to her soon.

**_I love you a lot but I don’t say the words_ **

Pressing the paper to her chest, she closes her eyes, breathing deeply. She’s tried dropping hints over the past months, but Hyunjin seems completely oblivious. Heejin can read Hyunjin’s eyes perfectly, except for when it comes to her feelings towards her. The two girls are used to being touchy, since they’ve known each other so long, but Heejin has tried holding her hand just that bit more, letting her cheek kisses linger a few seconds longer than usual, holding Hyunjin tighter than ever during their hugs. She hoped Hyunjin would mention it - give her a segway to talk about her feelings - but her favourite cat-loving girl simply allows her to do whatever she wants without complaint.

**_It’s awkward that pride doesn’t allow me_ **

Her eyes open, a soft smile on her face at the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly hides the paper in her desk drawer and grabs her phone from her nightstand. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she picks up cheerily. ‘Hey, Hyun.’ On the other side, Hyunjin softly mewls in greeting. ‘ _ Aeong.. Heekkie, I’m coming over now.’ _ Heejin hums and chuckles when Hyunjin instantly hangs up. She could’ve just as easily texted, but she always says it feels too impersonal, that she likes to hear Heejin’s low voice. 

Blushing, she pockets her phone and takes a look around her room. She tidied up earlier today, despite Hyunjin being used to her usually messy room. She wants tonight to be perfect. Walking out of her room, she descends the stairs, humming a tune to herself. She finds herself playing with the sleeves of her soft pink sweater nervously. ‘Is Hyunjin coming soon?’ Heejin smiles and nods at her mother. ‘Yeah, she just called.’ Her mother smiles back happily and nods, walking towards the kitchen. ‘I’ll prepare you girls some snacks then.’ Heejin chuckles and yells out a thanks to her mom before walking towards the front door.

**_Today I will take courage and tell you, but just_ **

**_Listen to it carelessly, I’ll sing for you_ **

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, puffing out white smoke in the cold winter air. She tightens her grip on her backpack strap as she walks up the Jeon driveway. She must’ve walked up this path a million times by now, often dropping by Heejin’s after school for a snack and to look over their homework together. She smiles softly, a sparkle in her eyes as she approaches the door and knocks, looking forward to seeing her best friend. Almost instantly, the door swings open and Heejin pulls her into her warm home.

**_The way you cry, the way you smile_ **

**_I wonder how much they mean to me_ **

Hyunjin chuckles softly as she’s pulled into a tight hug by her slightly shorter friend. Her arms automatically make their way to her waist, wrapping around gently and gripping the back of Heejin’s sweater. Meanwhile, Heejin nuzzles into Hyunjin’s neck contently, her arms wrapped around the taller’s neck. ‘Hey, Heekkie.’ Heejin hums, holding on for a moment longer, inhaling Hyunjin’s sweet scent before backing away and kissing her cheek. ‘Hyunnie, you’re cold.’ The cat-like girl tilts her head with a smile and brings a hand down to hold Heejin’s. ‘You’ll warm me up, though.’ Heejin blushes and turns her head in the hopes that Hyunjin won’t see the way the corners of her lips curl up into a grin, her face beet-red. 

**_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_ **

**_I will confess but just listen,_ **

Heejin’s mom saves her flustered daughter by walking into the hallway at that moment with a tray, filled with pastries and candy. ‘Hyunjin, welcome, dear! Here, take these up with you and have a fun sleepover, girls. Call me if you need anything!’ Hyunjin’s eyes light up at the home-made croissants on the tray, the smell invading her senses and warming her insides. ‘Thanks so much, Miss Jeon!’ Heejin’s mother chuckles as Heejin takes the tray from her with a soft smile. ‘I told you to call me Mom, Hyunjin.’ It’s Hyunjin’s turn to blush this time. She bows her head softly with a smile and waves at her as she walks away before following Heejin up the stairs to her room.

Heejin sets the tray on her desk and turns to Hyunjin as the latter throws her backpack on the floor and takes off her jacket, scarf and beanie. Hyunjin’s face is still flushed from both the cold and Heejin’s mother’s comment. ‘Are you still cold?’ Hyunjin isn’t, but she won’t miss the opportunity to receive a hug from her favourite person. ‘A bit.’ She pouts playfully and Heejin’s heart melts, instantly making her step forward and pull the girl into another tight hug. This time, Hyunjin is the one to nuzzle into Heejin’s neck, her cold nose making the older girl yelp slightly before melting into her anyway. They stay that way for a while, simply relishing in each other’s warmth in the middle of Heejin’s bedroom.

**_I’ll sing for you, sing for you_ **

**_Just listen once and smile_ **

Heejin breaks the hug first, suggesting for them to curl up on her bed and watch a few movies as they always do while snacking on all her mother made and gave them. Hyunjin eagerly agrees, once again eyeing the croissants with a sparkle in her eyes. Heejin chuckles and hands her a croissant before setting up her laptop. She smiles softly when she looks up from the laptop, watching Hyunjin quietly nibble on the croissant, still standing where she left her. It’s one of the things she loves about the girl; her very clear and adorable obsession for all things bread-related. Heejin’s mother being a baker by trade is only a nice extra in Hyunjin’s mind. She doesn’t know that there have been times that this bread-love of hers seemed to be the only reason Heejin thought she befriended her, for a while. 

**_It’s a bit funny to me, although you’re everything_ **

**_To me, sometimes I am no better than a stranger_ **

Hyunjin finishes her croissant in record time and walks over to Heejin’s bed, taking a seat next to her best friend and chuckling when she finds Heejin picked an anime movie again. ‘Geek.’ Heejin sticks out her tongue and presses play, resting her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder instantly. The taller girl wraps her arm around her best friend, letting Heejin melt into her side. Their hands find each other easily between them under the covers, and Hyunjin’s free hand gently scratches at Heejin’s scalp. Neither one is paying much attention to the movie, instead smiling softly to themselves and enjoying their close proximity. 

Heejin plays with Hyunjin’s larger hand, closing her eyes slightly, enjoying the way Hyunjin’s short nails scrape gently against her head. Her hair will be a mess by the end of the movie, but she doesn’t care. Being like this with Hyunjin comes naturally to her. It’s so easy for them to fall into each other’s embrace for hours, simply enjoying each other’s company. It scares Heejin. She doesn’t want to lose Hyunjin’s friendship by crossing any lines. However, her heart aches to scream and shout out all of her feelings to the other girl. Hyunjin looks down, noticing the frown settling between Heejin’s eyes. She presses her thumb to the spot between her eyes and chuckles as Heejin grunts and turns her head to look up at her. ‘What’s on your mind, Heekkie?’ Heejin gets lost in Hyunjin’s big brown eyes, something Hyunjin is quite used to. She waits as she watches Heejin gather her thoughts, smiling down at the girl softly.

**_Actually I want to rub my hair_ **

**_And be hugged in your arms_ **

Heejin blinks and looks down at her bed sheets, their hands still hidden underneath it, clasped together gently. Hyunjin tilts her head but waits patiently, as she always does. They don’t need words to communicate, and right now she can tell Heejin is asking to give her time. Hyunjin is willing to give her all the time in the world if she asked her to. Heejin sits up, letting Hyunjin’s arm fall behind her on her pillow. Her laptop is quickly closed and set down on her night stand. Heejin clasps Hyunjin’s hand with both of hers, bringing them above the sheets, staring down at them intently. Her mind is running a mile a minute, thoughts scrambling and colliding in a maze of confusion and feelings. The crease between her eyes tightens, but Hyunjin remains quiet, simply rubbing her thumb along the back of Heejin’s soft hands.

Heejin feels Hyunjin’s gentle eyes on her. Those same eyes that make her feel both the luckiest girl in the world, and the biggest idiot in the world. Hyunjin’s dark brown eyes that seem to hold all the answers to her happiness. Those eyes she fell in love with over the years, which she can read every emotion from without effort. If she were to look up at those eyes right now, she’d see that they’re filled with a tender loving and patient glimmer, waiting for her to speak her mind. It takes her only a few minutes, but they feel like hours to her, until she manages to gulp down her nerves and clear her throat. She looks up and her breath hitches as Hyunjin flashes her a timid smile, her canines peeking out cutely from the corners of her lips.

**_The way you cry, the way you smile_ **

**_I wonder how much they mean to me_ **

Hyunjin squeezes her hands gently in support, the smile never leaving her face. Heejin flushes a dark pink, her chocolate-coloured eyes twinkling in the dim lighting of her room. Wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, she speaks softly. Her deep voice makes Hyunjin smile wider and scoot just a little closer to her. ‘Do you ever think about what will happen to us? You know… After graduation?’ Hyunjin chuckles at the silly question. To her, there’s no doubt that the 2 of them will be together for the rest of their lives. They’re meant as a pair, wreaking havoc where they go. ‘We’ll go to college?’ Heejin sighs and rolls her eyes at Hyunjin’s clearly mocking tone before frowning again. ‘Hyun… Be serious for just this once, please.’ The serious plea confuses Hyunjin. It’s not often that her best friend expects a serious answer from her. Not liking the way Heejin is still fidgeting next to her, she decides to stop her teasing for the time being. ‘What’s bothering you about the future, Heejin?’

**_The words that I regretted when I looked back_ **

**_I will apologize but just listen,_ **

It’s not often that Heejin hears her full name roll off her best friend’s tongue, usually being called a wide arrange of nicknames the cat girl has come up with for her. But when she does say her name, it lights a fire deep inside Heejin’s heart, crackling and popping softly, spreading the heat through her body. Looking back up, she sees the sincerity in Hyunjin’s eyes and thanks her with a soft smile. Hyunjin smiles back and squeezes her hands once more, bringing her other hand closer to Heejin, rubbing circles on her lower back. The motion soothes her nerves slightly. ‘What will become of us? Will we even go to the same college or have time to see each other between classes if we do?’ Hyunjin watches as Heejin’s bottom lip trembles with every word. Her eyes look glossy, as if she’s holding back tears. Hyunjin wants to beat up whoever is making her Heekkie feel this way. 

‘We’ll be busy, that’s for sure. But I don’t plan on letting anyone take away my precious time with you, bunny. We’ll find a way no matter what. We’re a package deal, remember?’ Heejin chuckles sadly, nodding at Hyunjin’s words. Their eyes meet again and Hyunjin’s heart breaks at the tears forming in Heejin’s eyes. Hyunjin’s eyes are so big, so worried and filled with love, and it scares Heejin. How can she think of the uncertain future so positively? Before she realises what she’s doing, Heejin finds herself moving away from Hyunjin. She needs space to breathe, to think about her next words that might change their lives forever. Hyunjin frowns, hands trailing behind Heejin’s retreating form for a moment before dropping to the bed. ‘Heejin?’ Her heart aches. She wants nothing more than to follow her best friend and hug her tightly but it’s Heejin who pulled away. Hyunjin is nothing if not understanding, so she waits patiently once more for Heejin to open up to her.

**_I will sing for you, sing for you_ **

**_Just act casually_ **

Heejin moves to the seat built into her windowsill. She’s spent many nights curled up in Hyunjin’s arms as they look up at the stars outside, pointing out funny shapes in them. She sits down and takes a deep breath. Again, Hyunjin’s piercing gaze feels like it’s setting her on fire from the inside out, but she can’t back down now. Slowly, Heejin reaches for her guitar, resting against the wall. She sets it on her lap and braces herself, taking a deep breath. Softly, she starts playing a melody she’s practiced over and over the past weeks. Hyunjin quietly watches her. She’s always had a weakness for Heejin’s voice and overall musical skills. They often find themselves singing sappy Disney duets at a karaoke room or jamming together as Heejin tries to teach Hyunjin how to play the guitar. The cat girl smiles softly as she watches her best friend’s nimble fingers play the strings seemingly effortlessly.

**_Everyday I am thankful that you are with me_ **

**_My gift that God gave to me_ **

Her deep velvety voice sounds through her room softly, warming Hyunjin’s heart. She doesn’t recognise the song, so she listens closely to the lyrics. There must be a reason for Heejin to be singing this song to her suddenly. Heejin closes her eyes, focusing on playing her guitar and singing, pouring her feelings out for the girl currently sitting on her bed. As she continues playing, Hyunjin notices tears slowly streaming down Heejin’s cheeks. Heart feeling heavy, she slowly gets out of the bed, crawling up to sit by Heejin’s legs. Her hands automatically reach up to caress Heejin’s cheeks and wipe away the stray tears. Heejin opens her eyes and stops playing, choking back a sob. Hyunjin gently looks up at her, removing the guitar from her lap and pulling the crying girl into a tight hug. Heejin easily finds her way onto Hyunjin’s lap, head buried into her neck as she lets her tears flow freely.

‘I’m right here, Heekkie. You’re okay. We’re okay.’ Hyunjin softly whispers into Heejin’s ear, desperately trying to calm the sobbing girl down. She pulls her closer by the waist with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles onto her back. Heejin clings to Hyunjin tightly. balling her tiny fists into her sweater, tugging at it. Hyunjin’s soft whispers make her choke up, trapping the words she so desperately wants to say in the back of her throat. It takes a few minutes of Hyunjin’s sweet voice and gentle hold for Heejin to stop crying, and another few minutes for her to stop shaking in the taller girl’s hold. Still trembling, Heejin lifts her head from Hyunjin’s neck, looking up at her face, expecting herself to look terrible after that whole breakdown. However, if she does, you can’t tell from Hyunjin’s reaction, as she simply caresses Heejin’s cheek once more, rubbing at the drying tear streaks on it. ‘There’s your pretty face. Are you alright?’ 

**_After today, I might act awkward again_ **

**_But today I really want to say today_ **

**_So listen_ **

Heejin shakes her head softly, sniffling and taking Hyunjin’s hand off her cheek, holding it tightly against her chest instead. ‘I’m not sure. I’m nervous and my heart feels like it’s about to burst. But at the same time you’re holding me, and making me feel safe and warm, and my brain can’t keep up with all the thoughts in my head anymore.’ Hyunjin frowns slightly, confused at Heejin’s words. She squeezes her hand and lets her free hand gently squeeze Heejin’s hip. ‘Can you tell me what’s going on, Heejin? I want to help. I hate seeing you like this…’ Heejin chuckles dryly. It’s because of Hyunjin that she’s like this in the first place. However, she has nobody to blame but herself and her own cowardice. Bracing herself, she looks up at Hyunjin’s cat-like eyes again, holding her gaze. ‘Did you listen to the song?’ 

Hyunjin nods slowly, confused about the change of topic. ‘I did. Who’s it by?’ Heejin lets out a shaky breath before smiling nervously. ‘I wrote it. For you…’ Hyunjin’s eyes look deep into Heejin’s for answers. Her brows furrow in confusion. ‘For me? But-’ Heejin holds one of her hands up, effectively shutting Hyunjin up. ‘Please, just, listen? I don’t know how long this surge of bravery will last me…’ Hyunjin instantly nods and closes her mouth, looking at her best friend expectantly. Heejin takes another deep breath, letting it out shakily before looking down at their entwined hands between them. ‘We’ve been in each other’s life for so long at this point that I can’t ever imagine you not being in mine. We’re a package deal, you said so yourself.’ Hyunjin keeps quiet as promised but nods at her, encouraging her to continue.

**_The way you cry, the way you smile_ **

Heejin bites her lip. ‘We’ve always been best friends and I don’t want that to ever change, but at some point that kind of changed for me. At first I didn’t notice, really, but I slowly realised that any moment I wasn’t with you, I felt incomplete. Your smiles and soft laughs always brighten my day, and even the slightest sign of tears in your eyes makes my heart break…’ Heejin doesn’t notice, but Hyunjin’s cheeks start slowly getting streaked by tears, eyes looking down at her lovingly. ‘These past months, all I could think about was how broken I’d be if you’d find someone in college. I tried to make myself believe it’s because I don’t want to lose any precious time with my best friend, but it wouldn’t stop hurting.’

**_I wonder how much they mean to me._ **

Heejin sniffles again and brings a hand up rub at her eyes. ‘I’ve been lying to myself and you for long enough, and with graduation around the corner, I can’t bring myself to keep this up.’ Heejin looks up finally with a sigh, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand tightly. She frowns as she sees Hyunjin’s tears, and her hands shoot up to caress her cheeks and wipe the remaining tears away. Chuckling, Hyunjin grabs Heejin’s wrists gently and nods at her. Heejin recognises it as a silent encouragement for her to continue. Her heart flutters, hope growing deep inside her at Hyunjin’s loving gaze. 

**_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_ **

**_I will confess and it’s a bit awkward, but_ **

‘Hyunjin, you’re the one constant in my life that I’d never want to risk losing, but if I don’t take this risk, I’m afraid I’ll lose you anyway.’ Heejin bites her lips and stares into Hyunjin’s eyes. Her mind’s made up as she sees the stars from behind her reflected in them. ‘Hyunjin, I love you, as more than just my best friend. I’d love nothing more than to call you my girlfriend, but if you don’t feel the same, please just don’t leave me over this…’ Only a few seconds pass, but with baited breath it feels like hours to Heejin, as she waits for Hyunjin to react. The cat girl’s lips widen into a smile, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. Heejin blinks as she feels Hyunjin’s lips gently press against hers. Once her mind’s caught up, she closes her eyes, melting into her. Hyunjin’s arms wrap around her lower back to pull her closer and Heejin tangles her fingers into Hyunjin’s dark locks. It’s unfamiliar yet it feels like home, like it’s meant to be. 

Hyunjin breaks away, remaining only a breath’s width apart from Heejin and smiles. ‘I told you I’ll always be there, right by your side, bunny. As long as you’ll have me.’ Heejin grins and tackles Hyunjin in a tight hug, bringing the both of them down to the floor. Giggling, the girls spend the rest of their evening sharing sweet kisses, whispering to each other until they eventually fall asleep curled up under the windowsill. Heejin’s mother chuckles when she finds them like that in the morning, simply draping a blanket over the girls before quietly moving downstairs to make them their favourite breakfast pastries. She can’t wait to finally make Hyunjin call her mom officially.

**_Just listen I will sing for you, sing for you_ **

**_Just listen, I will sing for you_ **


End file.
